


what the hell | nomin

by miniwcrld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwcrld/pseuds/miniwcrld
Summary: ❝ well, this is most definitely not where i wanted to teleport. sorry for disturbing you at 2 in the morning❞
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 19





	what the hell | nomin

**Author's Note:**

> well, just to clear it up, this is based off of a prompt i saw on pinterest and if you've ever seen this story before, it's because i posted it as an offgun au on my twitter 💀

"what the actual ... hell ?", a boy with soft facial features spoke. despite of his soft appearance, he had a sharp tongue, was considerably tall and was extremely cute. many girls and boys in the magical world were all over him. from chocolates to expensive gifts, he got them all. 

but this time when the doorbell rang, the situation was the opposite of how it usually was. the boy, known as jaemin, was told to deliver a gift to a normal person, unlike him. 

humans who couldn't do magic were well,, they were scary creatures for the people of the magical world. though they couldn't do magic, but everything else that they did was definitely a threat to the magical world. though, jaemin's mindset was different from the other's. 

he always thought that not everyone can be evil, and that was indeed a fact. to him, he was absolutely against generalizing everyone based on just what some people do and to say he wasn't right would be a lie. 

even though he was quite shocked that he was the one who got the task, he was just as excited to finally go to the non-magical world. never once in his life had he ever stepped a foot in their territory, all because of the stereotypical generalizing of his parents. 

he couldn't argue back with his parents as he thought it was disrespectful, but that didn't mean that he doesn't disagree with their mindset. 

and so, he closed the doors of his house and ran all the way to his room, locking the doors and standing in the middle of the room. 

closing his eyes, he gathered all his energy as an eyeblinding light surrounded him and he had teleported himself into a house, specifically, someone's room. and that someone definitely didn't look pleased with the way his sleep had been disturbed at 2 in the morning.

jaemin chuckled nervously, not aware of the stare the other was giving him as the room was pitch black, except the light from the moon that envaded the room through the window pane. but it definitely wasn't enough to see the other man clearly. 

he gulped some saliva down his throat, feeling his heartbeat quicken as a figure, seemingly slightly shorter than him, approached him.

he blinked rapidly, locking his eyes with the stranger and as soon as he did that, he knew he was fucked up. no way in hell could he not fall for the man, he was just so attractive. 

" who are you and why are you here ? ", the other man's not-so-low pitched voice could be heard, contrasting to his rather bigger figure. 

"y-you tell me first ... w-who are you?", jaemin managed to sutter out a reply despite being absolutely awstruck by the man's beauty, and he looked even prettier in the moonlight.

"i'm jeno.", he breathed out, looking up at the slightly taller man as he rose a brow, "now, why are you here?"

"j-jeno ? ", jaemin's jaw dropped as he realised he had teleported himself into the wrong person's room. he was quick to bow down upon realising his mistake as he shook his head.

❝ well, this is most definitely not where i wanted to teleport. sorry for disturbing you at 2 in the morning❞

jeno widened his eyes upon the latter's response, gasping slightly as the other was about to leave. but he couldn't let him go that easily. the other was absolutely precious, which made off want to protect him.

jeno was quick to hold the other man's wrist just as he turned around, speaking in a small voice, "it's okay, you can stay here. it's midnight, anyways.", he smiled slightly, "you can tell me more about yourself, too."


End file.
